


幸好你还在（樱井翔x你）

by satoshi3104pat



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshi3104pat/pseuds/satoshi3104pat





	幸好你还在（樱井翔x你）

深夜  
你在酒吧里喝酒喝多了，你的闺蜜看你眼神迷离，整个人都已经摇摇晃晃了，感受到你已经到了极点，便打发身边的好友们，扶着你离开酒吧  
到了酒吧门口，你整个人都倾倒在闺蜜的身上，奈何也不能独自一个人把你扛回你家的闺蜜，拿起你的手机打给了那个人  
嘟…  
“你好，是樱井桑吗？OO酱今晚喝多了，能不能拜托了帮忙送她回家？”  
樱井翔看了看手里的工作也结束了  
“麻烦你等等我10分钟好吗？我现在就过来！”  
“嗯，好的，我们在xxx酒吧的门口。”  
“我知道了，麻烦你帮我先照顾一下她。”  
“好的。”  
挂掉手机，樱井翔连忙穿上自己的衣服，跑到经纪人的身边，说了几句之后，就马上赶去停车场开车去接你回家  
“唔…OO，我们现在在这里干嘛啊！”  
醉酒的你显然还没喝够，正在耍酒疯…  
“等等哈，我们现在换个场地，继续再喝。”  
闺蜜一边安慰着你，一边看着你的状况  
快到约定好的酒吧门口的樱井翔，坐在车里的他远远就看到了你和闺蜜坐在酒吧门口的角落，你还手舞足蹈的跟你闺蜜说着话  
看到樱井翔的车来，你的闺蜜仿佛看到了救星，樱井翔把车停在一旁，稍打开他那边的窗户，伸手示意，闺蜜扶着你，往樱井翔的车里走去，把你放到副驾驶的位置后，闺蜜跟樱井翔说了你的情况之后，就重新回到酒吧，继续她的夜生活  
跟闺蜜道谢完之后的樱井翔，看着你醉酒的样子，又扫视了你今天的着装，灰黑色的双排扭连衣裙，而且纽扣还松开了几颗，隐隐约约的看到里面的丰满，樱井翔的脸顿时就黑了  
“唔…啊…唔…”  
车里的温度让你感到燥热，嘴里一直不停的发出唔唔唔到的不满声，你嘴里发出的不满声进入到樱井翔耳里可谓是不一般，害得樱井翔的一直紧握着方向盘，飙着时迈100的速度直往你家里奔  
这是时隔三个月你们分手之后樱井翔第一次去你家，一到楼下，樱井翔把车停好，下车走到副驾驶的座位，解开安全带，扶着你进电梯口，从你的口袋那里，拿到了房卡刷了一下电梯之后，按了你所住的楼层  
电梯只有你们两个人，闷燥的空气让你感到很不适，一直扭动着自己的身体，身体还往樱井翔的怀里乱蹭，混杂着烟酒的热气一直不停的往樱井翔的皮肤里喷，让樱井翔一直在忍忍忍  
叮…  
电梯到达你所住的楼层，你以树袋熊的姿势挂在了樱井翔的身上，樱井翔怕你跌倒，一直紧抱着你走到你家门口，尝试着输入回以前他进你家的密码之后，门开了，让樱井翔感到惊讶  
‘竟然没有修改密码…这丫头…’  
好像感觉到自己已经到家的你，进入家门口之后，就放手松开了樱井翔，身体的重量一下轻了，吓得樱井翔赶紧把你抱回到他身上  
“唔…放…放开我…我要水…水…水…”  
你推搡着樱井翔也推不掉他，樱井翔满头全都是汗，身体还处于火烧状态，把你放到沙发上，转身走到厨房，给你倒杯温水  
“唔…sho…sho…Sakurai sho…呜呜呜…”  
听到你喊自己名字的樱井翔，连忙倒水之后，冲到你的面前，看着你满脸都是泪水，心里不由得揪了起来，把手里的水放在桌面上，樱井翔把你重新抱回到他的怀里，擦拭着你的眼泪，可你的眼泪一直流个不停，嘴里还一直喊着“sho”  
见你的眼泪一直在流，樱井翔直接往你的嘴亲了下去，仿佛知道樱井翔就在身边的你，你也顺势加深了这个吻，久而久之，你感到呼吸稀薄，连忙轻推着樱井翔，他离开你的唇，顺带着唾液丝，看着你紧闭着眼睛，微微的喘息着，微红还夹带着泪水的脸，樱井翔吻了吻你的眼睛  
当樱井翔吻过你的眼睛后，你微睁开双眼，身体里的酒气已经消散了不少，整个人也清醒了起来，当你认清楚抱着你的人是樱井翔的时候，立马从他的怀里跳出来，看到桌面的水，连忙抓起来往自己的嘴里灌  
“你…你喝慢点，小心…”  
“咳咳咳…”  
“看吧。”  
看着你被水呛到的樱井翔，连忙伸手轻拍着你的背，让你顺气  
你拍开樱井翔拍着你背的手，挪了一挪你和他的距离  
“你…你…你怎么会在我家。”  
“还是OO叫我过来接你回来，还有，你怎么穿成这样就去酒吧，还喝这么多，你知不知道你这样会…”  
“我怎么样好像跟你没有关系对吧，樱井翔先生。”  
“…”  
家里的氛围立刻变得越来越异常  
“那个…今晚谢谢你了……那个，我送你下楼吧。”  
你不想在这个氛围里逗留，随意找了借口让樱井翔离开，见樱井翔不动，你拉着他的手，送他出门口，离门口还有两步的距离，樱井翔一下子把你压在墙上，直击你的嘴  
被樱井翔的动作吓到的你，手一直不停的推开吻着你的樱井翔，见你一直推着自己的樱井翔，将你推着自己的手往墙上定固着，你的手被定固在墙上，无法反抗，只能任由着樱井翔  
“我想你了，宝贝…”  
听到樱井翔在你耳边说这句话之后，你整个人都愣住了，你何曾不想他呢，你和他已经在一起三年了，在一起三年的第三个月，你提出了分手，原因是你累了，然后，你们就分手了；今晚和自己的闺蜜去喝那么多酒，都是因为自己满脑子里都想着樱井翔，刚刚醉酒在沙发上嘴里喊着‘sho’，也是因为自己太想他了…  
吻着你的樱井翔见你不再反抗，而且还慢慢的回应着他，定固在墙上的手松了下来，你的手情不自禁的缠绕着他的脖子，身体紧贴着他，空间里的温度不停的上升，而你们两个人的身体就火和油一样，一点即燃  
他双手托着你的臀，你整个人挂着里他的身上，双腿交叠在樱井翔的腰上，他咬着你的耳朵，喷出来的热气不停点燃你身体里的火，你的呻吟声不经意的出现，也纵使着他不停地往你身上留下属于他的痕迹  
你身上的烟酒味外夹载着他的香水味不停的充斥着家里的任何一个角落  
樱井翔一边撩起你的情欲，一边往你房间的方向走去  
他把你放倒在床上，房间没有开灯，凭借着外面的路灯，樱井翔看着你的眼睛被情欲所迷离了，你的唇再次被他紧封着，舌伸进你口中，不放过扫视着你口腔的任何一个角落，手不停的往你身上点火，你的衣扭由于被你解开了几颗，樱井翔也顺势扯掉，扔到床底下，丰满的部位暴露在空气中，他的手一寸寸划过你的身体，他的嘴也逐渐往下，往下，再往下，顺着你柔弱的肌肤，达到双峰涌起的部位，把碍事的衣物扯掉，把粉红色的小樱桃含在嘴里，吮吸着，自从和樱井翔分手之后你就没有进行过情事，被樱井翔这样一弄，整个人弓起了身体，呻吟声不停的往嘴里发出，他的手隔着内裤摸着你的花园  
“已经湿了宝贝。”  
被樱井翔说的你，手拿过枕头，把害羞的脸藏在枕头里，看到你这个样子，樱井翔把捂住你脸的枕头拿开  
“看着我，宝贝。”  
你偏回头来，看着带着色气的语气以及坏笑的樱井翔，心里既是恨又是爱，看到樱井翔衣着整齐，而你却快一丝不挂，心里的气一时涌了出来，你解开他的领带，褪掉碍事的衬衣，露出的腹肌让你情不自禁的摸了一下，看到你的注意力一直被自己的腹肌给转移着，樱井翔立马把你注意力摁回到自己的身上，在你身下的手不停的摩擦着你的花园，把你最后一层的底线也扔到之后，他的手指先一根默默的伸了进去  
“嗯…”  
异物的进入让你忍不住叫出声，接着食指也进入了你，他的动作很轻，见你慢慢适应起来，手的速度也不停加快，花穴内壁包裹着樱井翔的手指  
“嗯…啊…”  
他的手指碰到你的敏感点，让你不禁叫了出来，他把手指抽了出来，蜜液也顺势流入了床单上，他解开了裤子，顺带着自己内裤也脱掉扔在一边，硕大的柱身抹上你的蜜液，还停留在高潮没回过神的你，就感受到你的小穴被填满  
进入你身体里的柱身，先一步一步的往你的小穴里慢慢抽回，见你适应了，樱井翔开始加快速度，不再给你喘息的机会，嘴堵住你的呻吟声，时隔三个月的想念一下子爆发今晚，你也不知道你被他顶撞了几百次，随着他一声低吼，欲望全都进入到你的体内  
你忘记了被樱井翔刺激了多少次高潮，反正身体每个角落满满都是他的痕迹，被樱井翔‘折磨’到快天亮的时，你已经累到不行睡在床上，樱井翔把你抱紧浴室，清洗干净身体之后，把你重新抱回床上，被子盖住你们两个人的身体，樱井翔一只手和你的手紧紧扣着，另一只手紧搂住你的腰，在你额头留下一个吻之后，便进入梦乡寻找你  
从生理闹钟醒来的你，就被一个熟悉的味道给包围着，你看着面前的人儿，脸都消瘦了不少，胡渣也长了出来，黑眼圈也重了，你的手从他的额头开始，轻轻的划过眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，最后到嘴唇，轻抚着他的唇，你的心里即是心疼又是幸福，你往他的嘴里啾咪了一下，凑近他的怀里，继续入睡，而他抱着你的手，也加重了力度，把你融进他的怀里，嘴角的笑意也慢慢的放大  
“幸好你还在，我爱你。”  
“我一直都在，我也爱你。”


End file.
